A New Dawn
by Waterandsky04
Summary: Edward has been different since he was saved from the Volturi he's possessive and controlling. In the beginning she doesn't notice any of the changes but quickly sees the error of being with him. She turns to Jacob for help to escape her hell. Can he? J/B
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse. But i can take some of the basic ideas of the original and make an even better story.

Just a warning to everyone that this is my first story in a while. I have come out of a years retirement from this site. So i hope you like my story. This chapter is meant to be more informative than anything so if you feel it is a bit slow, i promise you the next chapter is going to be much better.

Well here is the full description of the story:

Bella always believed that she wanted to be with Edward especially since she traveled all the way to Italy to save him but now that he is back he is different. He's no longer the same as he once was. The once gentle Edward is gone. But once Bella see's Edward for what he is can she work up the nerve and ask for help from the one man she knows who can take a vampire. But can Bella get over Edward and his abuse and trust the feelings that are developing for Jacob?

-Story Time-

Bella sighed hard while she lay on her bed all alone; it had been a while since she had been alone. Closing her eyes she nearly smiled at the silence that greeted her ears. She couldn't feel his penetrating stare on her body or his strong hands protectively around her waist. It had been weeks since she had saved Edward from himself and the wrath of the Volturi, but she wasn't so sure that everything was getting better. She knew she had dreamed for months about Edward coming back to her and claiming he had made a dreadful mistake and would never leave her again. But now that she had him back, things weren't as smooth as before.

She knew there would be a short awkward period with her and Edward getting back together. They were both going to have to smooth over the grooves that Edward had created by leaving her abruptly and causing her excruciating pain. But things weren't the same as they were before, and she knew it. She just didn't want to accept the changes in their relationship. She wanted things back the way they were before. The perfect relationship that they had before where she could find security and love in his arms and just be at ease. Unlike now, where she felt a tad uneasy, afraid of his emotions and his thoughts, she felt that he could do things to her that he would of never dared to thing before. Even more terrified that he would sense her insecurity and disappear. She couldn't live without him again and she knew it.

Edward's changes started small, of course. So small and insignificant that she didn't even think twice about them. Things she could easily look over, such as complaining when she mentioned the mere name of Jacob. She didn't think much of it at the time, she knew Jacob wasn't his favorite subject, so she began to limit Jacob's name from her vocabulary. It was a minor change, just a altering in her vocabulary. It's not like she had much to say about Jacob anyway, he wasn't taking her phone calls, or acknowledging her existence. He was making himself dead to her; because she had chosen Edward and he believed she had chosen wrong. Maybe he was right?

Bella opened her eyes slowly while a small smile curved at her lips until she saw Edward laying in front of her on the bed. His face mere inches from hers, his intense eyes staring down into her very soul sending shiver down her spine. She didn't get how close he could be without her knowledge. How did she not feel him sit on the bed no less lay down on it and stare at her relaxed form? Turning her attention away from the beautiful man who laid mere inches away from her she saw that her bedroom window was wide open, letting in the drafty cold weather that surrounded Forks during the late fall early winter.

"Edward" She gasped a bit surprised not sure what he was truly doing there. She had not expected him back so soon. He had said he would be out for a few hours, hunting. But it couldn't of been more than an hour tops since he dropped her off from school.

"Did I wake you? You looked like you were having a pleasant dream." He whispered while raising his stone cold hand and ran his fingertips gently down her forehead towards her slightly parted lips, tracing them with his fingers.

"I wasn't asleep, I was just relaxing, it's been a long day…But I thought you were going to hunting? You shouldn't starve yourself" She said against his fingers before planting a tiny kiss against his fingertips. She never understood how utterly complete she felt around him. When he was gone her body craved his next to her, her soul literally called for his to be near. Yet still not everything was back to normal yet. But she was ready and willing to wait and make whatever changes were necessary for Edward and her to be a complete and happy couple once more. She didn't want to live without him, or live alone. In order to be a joyful and healthy couple she knew some change and growth was necessary. She'd do whatever was required.

"I went; I decided not to go that far into the woods. I just fed on anything I could find that would suffice. But it's okay, I'm full Bella." He said with a warm smile that nearly melted Bella's heart. The warmth pounding in her heart instantly spread throughout her entire body when she felt his fingers move from her plump lips down towards her neck, drawing lazy circles against her throat.

"umm…You could have taken longer.. I wouldn't of minded, you shouldn't settle for your food. Eat and be.. full" she said breathlessly finding it difficult to think with his cold marble fingers send tingles down her stomach making her mind go blank. She didn't know how she could live without this.

That was one thing that had gotten better after coming back from Italy. Edward had become overly touchy. His fingers always finding a way to touch her. While they were alone Bella couldn't help but enjoy the pleasurable sensations of her vampire boyfriend but when they were at school or around Charlie or the rest of the Cullen's it became more than embarrassing. His fingers were pleasurable enough, making her heart race and tingles shoot throughout her body, just feeling those feelings around everyone in town and your father could make someone die of shame.

"Didn't you miss me? I thought you might be getting lonely by now, I didn't want to leave you longer than I had to." Edward said while his hand froze on her skin, allowing her to gather her thoughts and have a decent conversation with him.

"Of course, I missed you. Just why make yourself uncomfortable if you don't have to be?" she asked while sitting up on the bed and looking down on him running a hand through her hair while she felt his hand slip from her throat and land hard on her bed.

"Really? Because, you looked quite content here on the bed all by yourself… Maybe you weren't expecting me back so soon. Did you have plans that I didn't know about?" He asked while his hand quickly wandered from the bed and grasped her wrist. His hold was different than it had been before; it wasn't a loving exotic touch like before that gave her the shivers and made her mind go blank with pleasure. This touch was tight, hard and caused her pain. Scrunching her eyebrows together she froze her entire body afraid if she moved her hand that she might break something.

"Edward…you're hurting me" She gasped while her eyes grew wide as she felt her shock begin to ware off and feel the intense pain of his hand around the delicate bones and pale skin that surrounded her wrist. "I wasn't going to see Jacob if that is what you were thinking.. I was just relaxing.. Let go Edward, please!" She gasped taking short breathes trying to calm her beating heart that was pounding adrenaline through her body while she tried to stay calm enough not to attempt to rip her wrist free of his iron hold and break her wrist in the process.

Five heart beats later Bella felt Edward's hold finally release her. Jerking her wrist away from him she held it protectively close to her body. Taking one or two calming breathes she relaxed her heart begin to relax.

"Bella…I'm…I didn't mean to…" She heard Edward gasp while he looked over how her body was curled tight and she held her wrist protectively. She could hear his heart breaking over what he had accidentally done to her. She knew he didn't mean it. "I just…maybe I need to go hunt some more"

"It's okay…I know you didn't mean it…It's was just an accident, I understand" She said with a half smile before swallowing hard not wanting to look at her wrist. Heck she didn't want him looking at her wrist; he would only feel guiltier. Letting go of her wounded wrist, Bella raised her hand and placed it gently against his cheek.

-Hoped You Enjoyed-

Well i hoped you like the first chapter. If you didn't and felt it was a tad slow i already warned you that this is supposed to be more informative than anything, and it will be better next chapter. Definitely more entertaining and dramafull!

(:) I'm watching you

(:)

(:) Review my story

(:) I'm watching you...press the button!

(:) press the button


	2. No longer a Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Eclipse, New Moon. None of that Jazz

Okay so i got a few nibbles after the first chapter so i wanted to make sure i submitted another chapter that was a little more interesting. I just want to warn everyone while reading it that if you do feel that it is slow or wish for it to move quicker please be patient. i am just going in depth of how creepy and truly how Bella is controlled by Edward. But i feel this chapter is actually very entertaining if not sexual. So Read and Enjoy and please review! Give me feed back, tell me what you like, what you hate, what you want more of or what you detest!

Anyway

Last Time:

"It's okay…I know you didn't mean it…It's was just an accident, I understand" She said with a half smile before swallowing hard not wanting to look at her wrist. Heck she didn't want him looking at her wrist; he would only feel guiltier. Letting go of her wounded wrist, Bella raised her hand and placed it gently against his cheek.

**This Time:**

"Stop it…no…" I gasped before my eyes bugged out of their sockets breaking away from my hellish dream. Springing into a sitting position from laying on the bed I tried to calm my breathing while attempting to erase my dream. That dream had been the same lately, it had been months ago…when I first began to notice how Edward truly had changed but I had refused to acknowledge it. I considered that day the beginning of the end. Because Edward hadn't gotten better and him grabbing my limbs so hard I thought they would break hadn't happened only that one time. Currently I knew what Edward was like but I felt I was smart about it. He wasn't angry all the time and I could usually avoid is triggers that made him violent. Blinking a few times I tried to clear my head before looking at my small digital clock. There in big red letters it read 2:30am. I had only been asleep for three hours.

"Bella, what's wrong. You had another nightmare again." I heard Edward say beside, I could feel his body molded to mine. For a moment I was unsure where my body ended and his began. Between my dream and having Edward pressed against my body my security in my surroundings was quickly disappearing. I fell asleep thinking I was safe in my bed. Last night had been a fluke; he didn't join me in bed when I lay down to sleep. Instead he just sat in the rocking chair and watched me sleep. In the beginning it was unnerving having someone watch me sleep, but I was glad to have the bed to myself. Just to have some peace of being alone, even if it was only a couple of inches apart. I normally had to suffer his hands all over my body somehow, as if trying to remind me and the rest of the world that I was forever his.

Taking a few calming breathes I tried to find something to hold on to that would make me feel better, anything to feel safe in my own bedroom again. But he sounded concerned about me, like he cared that I truly did have a bad dream. Maybe the bruises around my wrists, and the deep impressions of his fingerprints all over my body were really only temporary? I knew I was in denial, but in order for me to be able to live my life day to day I needed to believe that Edward didn't really mean it… That he loved me…That my bruises would fade and he wouldn't create more.

Turning my head to look at his pale face, his eyes light up with concern and love and his once war weapons raised and gently caressed my cheek. "Yeah… just a nightmare, nothing to worry about…" I said laying my head back on the pillow and closing my eyes. I didn't want to ruin our peaceful moment, where he wasn't mad our causing me any of his love pain.

"What was it about? Maybe if you tell me about your nightmares, maybe they'll go away. You shouldn't have to get a few hours of sleep. It's not healthy." He said while he moved his hands away from my cheeks down to my hand and began to massage my fingers with his lips.

"Their just stupid images and sounds Edward…it's nothing really, I'm sure they'll pass eventually." She whispered looking at the chipping paint against the far wall that was staring her in the face. When in doubt she stared at that chipping paint hoping that if she was occupied with the wall than he wouldn't notice her lying. Shrugging her shoulders trying to close her eyes and go back to sleep. She didn't want to ruin their moment.

"What type of images? Look at me Bella, come on and tell me…Don't you want to tell me what is bothering you? Don't you trust me?" He asked letting go of my hand and wrapped his arms around my shoulders turning me so quickly, all I saw was my room blurred. Blinking my eyes rapidly I saw that I was now lying to face him, his face mere inches from mine and his arms were locked tight around my waist.

"Of… of course I trust you Edward…just I wanted to get back to sleep. I have that huge Romeo and Juliet exam in the morning. I wanted to get as much sleep as much as possible so I could fully prepared."

"Tell me you love me" He said while I felt his arms tightening around my waist, I knew his patience was wearing thin and he was almost at the point of creating bruises again.

"I…I love you Edward! I love you and only you… please, you're starting to hurt me…" I gasped placing my hand against his chest only to realize that it was bare. I didn't know how I didn't notice it before that he was shirtless and in bed with me but I noticed now. Swallowing hard I wasn't sure if he actually believed that I still loved him. The sick part was that I still did love him. That is why I didn't ask for help no matter how many bruises he left on my body. In truth it wasn't that many, occasionally I had to wear a long sleeve shirt to cover them and wear extra bracelets. But it was Forks so no one noticed, sometimes I even forgot about them. I loved him despite what he did to me, and kept quiet about his changes.

To make sure that Edward couldn't doubt my love I decided to add in some extra convincing so I whispered "I love you" four more times before kissing his cheek and lips. I didn't want him to suspect anything. I wanted him to believe that I loved him and trusted him and was looking the other way on his changes. I wanted him to realize this so he would understand and trust me the same way I did him. So we could go back to having the perfect relationship we had before. Didn't he realize that I couldn't live without him? That I did love him? That if he just acted the way he did before he left that we would have the perfect relationship? That I would love him even more if things returned to normal instead of trying to find moments to be alone just to gather my thoughts.

It didn't take Edward long to respond to my chaste kisses, I would normally be more passionate with Edward but I had only slept three hours and had been up since six in the morning. I could feel his hard lips pressing against mine with a hard desperate pressure. His right arm stayed wrapped tight around my lower waist while the other pressed against the back of my head his dizzying fingers twirling in my hair, slightly tugging. I could feel his cold chest was like laying against an ice cube, goose bumps began to blanket my skin trying to warm itself while I could feel my breasts tightening, pressing closer to his body. Suddenly I felt his freezing hand that was twisted around my slim waist slowly drift downward to my butt. I felt his strong fingers grab me strong before raising his hand to the edge of my shirt.

"Edward?" I gasped unsure what he was doing especially since I had only been asleep for three hours and we nearly had a fight and suddenly he was in the mood?

"shh… Just let it happen" I heard him whisper into my ear before nibbling the lob making my heart begin to pound and my thoughts became fuzzy. Goosebumps began to reclaim stomach and chest while he lifted my loose pajama shirt away from my waist and began to raise it to my naval. I felt him rest his freezing hand against my stomach making me gasp and suck in my slim stomach. He was too cold to the touch of my skin, and he shocked my brain out of its pleasure full distraction

"Ed..ward… come on… not tonight.." I gasped locking my fingers against the ones that was around my head and place on my stomach. "Please, human's need sleep. And I should get some sleep." I whispered hoping that he would just leave me alone and let me get some sleep. And for a moment I thought he might, because his hands and mouth were frozen mid grope on me.

"Don't you like when I touch you Bella? I mean before you were almost literally begging for me to touch you like this…Now that I am you want me to stop?" He asked his grip getting tighter around my hair as if ready to pull it out.

"I'm really enjoying this Edward but I just…I'm really tired and right after a nightmare…another night?" I asked trying to make him understand while one of my hands rose to my hair growing more and more afraid that he might attempt to pull it out the longer I waited for him to answer me. Thankfully after five minutes of his intense stare and panic heart beats Edward released my hair and pulled away from me slightly. Nearly letting out a sigh of relief I smiled at him glad that he had listened. Maybe he was changing, changing for the better as well. Before I did have to beg him just to give me some intense kissing, now he seemed more than ready to heat things up. "Thank you" I whispered giving him a peck on the lips before turning over on my side and closing my eyes trying to fall asleep again. Edward didn't say anything, he barely even moved. While I laid there pretending to sleep he didn't move away from me, he was still glued to my back but kept his right arm wrapped around my waist while he thought I slept. Just before I began to drift away back into dream land I heard Edward speak his thoughts.

"You will be mine…and I will be your first Bella, you can count on that…I lost you once I refuse to loose you again" Edward whispered before I felt him raise the sleeves on my pajama shirt and caressed the lingering bruises that were still there from last week when I had accidentally mentioned Jacob's name. Within seconds I heard him give a hard sigh that was filled with pain and regret. "I'm sorry Bella…I don't mean to hurt you…I will have to use extra care with you. I promise these will be the last" He whispered before he leaned down and kissed one of more painful finger print bruises on my forearm. Believing he was truly remorseful I drifted off to sleep feeling warmer than I had been in months. He was changing for the better…He had to be.

Well i hope you liked this chapter, i know that there is no Jacob yet. But i want show the dynamic of what happens when someone really is in an abusive relationship and why it will be hard for Bella to call Jacob. But don't worry he will be called very soon.

(:) I'm Watching you

(:) Review Me

(:)

(:)

(:) I don't see you clicking the button

(:)


	3. Harsh Realities I know Thee

Sorry for the long wait guys, I got a little busy. Anyway, Jacob finally comes into the picture. So yes the wait was finally over.

Warning this Chapter has ADULT CONTENT, and SEXUAL VIOLENCE So if you don't like it or don't want to read that stuff don't read this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Twilight or Eclipse

'Changing for the better' Bella had thought that a mere week ago, she wanted to smack herself if she had the energy for what a stupid thought that had been. But she knew why she so wanted to believe it, she couldn't and wouldn't want to admit that Edward had changed for the worse. That his heart truly had died and his violence was his new form of love. But she felt that she had wised up to it now, staring at her broken form in the mirror.

Bella sighed as she thought over how bruised and bloody her body was. It was a normal weekday, or at least that's what Bella had thought this morning when she woke up with Edward's body pressed against hers, with her pajama shirt missing and her shorts wrapped around her ankles. Ever since Edward's declaration that he would be her first he became even touchier than before. Every night before he let her fall asleep his lips found her lips and hot pink skin, his hands found their way not only underneath her clothes but to her private areas. Bella had thought she wanted to get closer to Edward physically but while she wanted a physical relationship, she wasn't ready to go all the way, which Edward was desperately trying to do. But it was getting worse, Bella knew it would, things always did. Last night while his hot lips were pressed against her neck his hands began to shimmy their way underneath her shirt fondling her roughly but she knew she could handle it; his grip wasn't hard enough to cause large bruises just over sensitivity. Bella didn't want to say anything to limit his access even if she was uncomfortable; she was suffering at the moment but she knew at a drop of a hat he could make it more painful and ten times worse.

Suddenly Edwards hand left her making her sigh with relief, but hearing her sigh Edward mistook it for pleasure and smiled an evil cocky smile before his finger began to unbutton her shirt, getting bored with all the buttons down the front. He jerked his wrist effortlessly and the plaid shirt was ripped from her body only leaving the seams around her body. Bella shrieked when she realized that her shirt was in pieces in his hand. Bella took deep breathes trying to calm her speeding heart seeing all his force and a slight show of his power made her uneasy while she lay there. Bella could feel the prick of nervousness and fear while she lay on top of her bed topless. Even though Charlie was fast asleep she still felt overly exposed, like some voyeur was watching. His hand came to my stomach and grazed her warm skin, her muscles tightened against his freezing fingertips. His hand traveling slowly up her stomach to her breasts shocking her at how truly cold he was and how cold her body was now becoming. It felt like ice was slowly being dragged over her slowly and torturously, she couldn't handle it. She wanted a blanket she was too cold and goose bumps began to cover her body while all her muscles began to tighten uncomfortably. Staring up into his eyes she tried to look like she was calm and relaxed or at least having a good time but his eyes, they were dark with lust and power …and they were eyeing her pajama shorts.

"Edward…please…not tonight please…it's too fast" She gasped while her heart beat harder with fear. She knew this time he wouldn't be swayed, she tell by the look in his eyes that he wouldn't listen to anything she said. Feeling his hand on her shorts she finally snapped back into reality and began to edge away from him. She knew he could and would respond in violence but she knew that this moment this was a fight for survival. She continued to back up on her mattress until she felt an ice cold grip on her ankle. The grip was careless controlled by lust and need, not noticing that he was crushing her ankle. Bella screamed as she heard a sickening crack and crunch while tears pored down her cheeks.

"Edward…Stop… you're hurting me…please," she screamed not caring if Charlie heard her, or Edward heard the panic in her voice. She just wanted it all to stop. It was all too much for her to deal with at this moment.

Edward dragged her back against his chest from his hold on her ankle. He obviously knew that they would be interrupted soon by Bella's scream because if he had attempted to remove her shorts earlier with speed there was nothing comparing to how fast he was moving now. One hand holding her by her now broken ankle the other clumsily tearing at the flannel shorts. Bella could feel the shorts being removed and ignoring the pain in her ankle reached up and began to hit Edward with her open palms. She knew this wouldn't hurt him but she hoped it would distract him.

She was thankfully right because within seconds Edward let go of her ankle and shorts, one hand grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head and the other hit her hard across her cheek. Bella wasn't sure what happened next she could smell blood in the air and felt herself getting dizzy from the hit to her head. But she knew she heard her bedroom door open and heard a shot being fired.

When Bella awoke she found herself in once again a white sterile room. The smell of alcohol in the air instantly placed her location. 'Hospital' she thought before looking around the room. The IV was where it was always located and plugged into her arm. The heart monitor beeped on rhythm showing she was still alive. For a moment she wished she wasn't alive. She knew Edward would be angry, he would want revenge. Or at least want to teach her a lesson on who was in control.

Swallowing hard she looked down her body that was half covered with a yellow blanket while her ankle was strung up in the air in a huge cast. Turning her eyes to her left she saw Charlie sitting in the chair next to her. She could tell he hadn't been sitting long; he was fidgeting as if he couldn't sit still. I watched his knee twitch quickly while he stared at my heart monitor, just watching my heart beat.

"Charlie?" She whispered my voice hoarse and my tongue dry from the drugs the doctors must have pumped into my body.

"Bella! How are you feeling hunny?" He asked his panicked eyes instantly on Bella face. She now could tell why he couldn't still and had been fidgeting, he was angry. Way past angry, he was livid an emotion she had never seen before on his face.

"o..okay… what happened? Where's Edward? Did you shoot him?" She asked swallowing as much as she could trying to clear her throat.

"You don't remember what happened? Well apparently Edward came over tonight and he got rough with you…He didn't…I mean your still a…you're only physically injured I heard you scream and stopped him before he could…" He instantly stopped talking rising from his seat and began to pace while rubbing the back of his head in agitation. "When I heard you scream I instantly grabbed my gun from the night table, the one I keep for intruders and ran into your room. I shot at Edward in the heat of the moment, but he missed the bullet. Ran out of your room like the coward he is. Don't worry Bells you won't be seeing him ever again. I already have a warrant out for his arrest and we're going to get a restraining order. Don't worry I'll keep you safe Bella" He said stopping his pacing to look at Bella

Bella nodded trying to look happy at the news. But she wasn't, a bullet would never harm Edward. And a restraining order wouldn't do a thing to him either. She was just as unprotected as she was before only now she had to deal with Charlie about it. Looking away from her father she felt tears come to her eyes. She just wished she was dead that way Edward couldn't find her anymore. That was the only way she could be safe.

"You rest Bella… I am going to go and put the paper work in the restraining order. I'll be back tonight alright? Don't worry I have a police officer outside your door so your perfectly safe. Just focus on getting better" Charlie said while touching Bella's shoulder before walking out of the room.

I rested for the next two days in the hospital, going in and out of consciousness with the help of the sedatives that the doctors had given me. The sedatives helped keep me calm about future visits from Edward. They kept me so zonked out that I didn't care if I was alive or dead. The doctor told me that I would need to be on the drugs for a few days because of the intense pain my body was in. Apparently in Edward's carelessness in trying to rape me he had done a lot of damage. When he grabbed my ankle he had apparently crushed my bones. The doctor told me I would be lucky to walk correctly on that leg again, but mostly I would have use a cane and a wheelchair. Then when he had attempted to remove my shorts and I began fighting him his nails or hands I don't know had somehow cut deep into my right thigh. It would heal but probably leave a scar. When he had slapped me across the face he had fractured my cheek bone and split my lip. Of course there were bruises almost everywhere as well but I was so used to those I didn't care much to include them in the list of injuries. But thankfully he did not get a chance to rape me, Charlie had stopped him just in time.

Charlie came in and out of my room but I didn't want him to stay with me. When Edward came I didn't want him to kill Charlie in trying to retrieve me. But I didn't tell Charlie this; instead I told him I was too tired for visitors. Thankfully Edward had yet to come to my hospital room, as far as I knew. The drugs kept me pretty out of it. Which I liked.

One the third day in the hospital, the doctors began weaning me off my sedatives claiming I could become an addict. Without the drugs my mind was too alert, it left me too coherent, left me with too many thoughts, too many worries. It was also the day Jacob visited me. I didn't want him to visit me, not the way I looked. I knew I was bruised and broken looking and he would know why. My unstable vampire boyfriend had beaten me when he couldn't control his lust for my body and my blood. Jacob and I remained motionless when he walked into my hospital room. The nurse had just left from changing my bandages and he just stared at me. An odd expression resting on his face, something between anger and pain.

"Bella…" he whispered before actually walking towards me. He didn't make an attempt to get too close to my bed. I assumed that he was afraid that if he shifted he would hurt me during the transformation.

"You shouldn't have come…how did you hear about this," I asked, I wanted him to leave. I hate the way he stares at me.

"Charlie called me…he wanted me to keep an eye on you while he had to be away…I've been outside your door for the past few days. I'm the only real protection you have against the blood sucker"

I winced when he mentioned the blood sucker; I wasn't comfortable with any type of thought of him. I looked away from Jacob; I didn't like how he had been outside my door. He must have seen and heard everything that the doctors had said about my injuries.

"You should leave, when Edward comes he'll be angry… I don't want you to get hurt"

"You're an idiot Bella. If you think I'm going to let you be unprotected when he comes back and finishes the job you have another thing coming. You know what he did to you Bella…You…" He was about to yell, I could tell, he was about to lose his control. I began to wince again fearing that he would turn right there and cause me more pain. But before my very eyes I watched him make a fist and calm himself down. "Why didn't you tell me? I would have helped you?" he whispered walking towards my bed and sat down next to me on the bed.

"I…I was so scared Jake…" I whispered feeling tears threatening to come to my eyes. I didn't want him to see me like this, not broken.

"I know" he whispered back running his warm calloused hand over my hand that held the vampire bite as well as my IV. "But you don't have to be scared, I convinced Charlie to have you stay with Billy and I, until Edward is caught. That way the pack and I can protect you"

"He won't stop Jake…He'll keep coming after me, he thinks he owns me…" I whisper as tears came to my eyes and one began to slowly slide down my cheek.

"shh Bella, your not his. You're yours. Now try and rest okay, I'll make sure there are no unwanted visitors" He whispered again while one hand moved to my hair and began to run his hands through my hair. I didn't want to sleep, but I didn't want to keep talking either. This wasn't a topic I was comfortable with. So I closed my eyes and allowed my mind to wander the darkness of my mind praying that a little of the sedative was still in my system allowing me to sleep. I don't know if there was any medicine in me left or I was just actually tired but within ten minutes I was blissfully asleep.

What did you think?

Don't worry Jake will now be in almost all of the chapters and their love with bloom 3

(:) I'm Watching you

(:) Please Review

(:)

(:)

(:) I don't see you clicking that button...

(:) click it


End file.
